Colours and Confessions
by kataang93
Summary: Companion to Feelings. Consists of Aang's, Katara's, Sokka's, Toph's, and other characters' POVs, 1 POV per chapter. Lots of Kataang goodness! Chapter 10 and first makeout scene up, revamp due soon.
1. Treetops and Moonlight

_**Colours and Confessions**_

Thank you all for the rave reviews I got for "Feelings".

I hope this story gets the same reaction.

_Dedicated to Makato Iwamatsu._

_1933 - 2006_

_An extraordinary actor, father, and husband._

_Iroh will never be the same._

Check out my profile, zachman9393, for a longer tribute.

http/ I do not in any way own Avatar. Nick and the creators do. But I wish I did…. There would have been thrice as many fluffy scenes, and some kissing, by now. Go Kataang! Yay fluff!

Side 1 tells me, from somewhere in Nevada, to say hi.

_This takes place before City of Walls and Secrets_

**Chapter 1 (Aang's POV)**

**Treetops and Moonlight**

"Aang?" I looked up. Katara stood above me, slightly to the right, the moonlight shining through her hair, and making her blue eyes sparkle. Blue eyes. That was a seriously bad description. But it was the best I could think of. They were a colour so beautiful, yet so unique, that there was no really solid way to describe it. Like the colour of a calm sea in the morning, when the wind just barely ruffles the surface, making small crests of pure white foam, and the sun refracts though the ripples, making them sparkle and shine like prisms, and dance in the pale gleam, mixed with the light blue of a clear summer's day, and the violet of a clear winter's night. I had only found two things in my life before that even barely came close to the colour of her eyes: a small, bright flower with five petals that I found growing amongst the clover that I found on the slopes of the Southern Air Temple: a lonely little patch of life on the bare rock, and the colour of the sky about us as we sailed on Appa, right before sunrise of the day we made it to the Northern Water Tribe. But neither had even come close. I shivered. Thinking about Appa made me think of how much I missed him..

"Yes?" I looked into her face. Her brows were furrowed, and her eyes sparkled in a way that they did whenever she felt that someone in the group was distressed.

"What's wrong? You've been sitting out here, all by yourself, for hours now. It's late, you should get to bed."

I was stunned that she knew I was depressed. She had a way of reading peoples' thoughts.

"I'm just thinking about Appa. Katara, I miss him so much!" I knew that stating my thoughts would make me feel better, and that since Katara was so caring, and thoughtful for her friends, that I should talk to her. She sat down beside me on the patch of grass, and put her arm around my shoulders. I felt somewhat of a chill run up my spine that had nothing to do with the fact that I was freezing. Her parka was so soft, and seemed to radiate warmth, though to it's wearer, it always seemed to trap heat inside. No wonder she wore it almost everywhere we went. The fabric was soft, clean, and smelt of the violet seaweed lotion that she used every night. That, I had concluded, was what made her hands so incredibly soft, and even through all of her toils as a Bender, and the roughness of the camp, they always stayed that way. Her cheek then brushed against mine, and I realized that her face was incredibly soft and smooth too.

"I know you miss him a lot. I do too. But right now, we've got to focus on getting to Ba Sing Se, because there we might find him, and we need to deliver that news about the eclipse to the Earth King. You have to be strong, and I'm here to help you do that. I always have been since we found you in the iceberg, and always will." She then grinned softly, her perfect teeth glimmering in the moonlight. I couldn't help but feel warm to my very fingertips, and reminded myself that I was so lucky to have a friend like her. In fact, she _had _always been there for me, through every adventure imaginable, always there to give advice, to support me, and to comfort me when I was sad. I don't think I could have gotten so far without Katara.

And I liked her as more than a friend. Always there for me, and so beautiful, I think I fell in love with her the day I was pulled from the ice. The first things I saw that day were her beautiful, almost enrapturing eyes, her tanned skin, and her soft smile. Now, whenever I looked at her, and I was quite a lot of the time, staring whenever I got the chance, I felt that wonderful feeling that I could only interpret as love. Warmth would spread throughout my entire body as it did now, and I felt giddy, and dizzy, with a fluttering feeling in my chest, which seemed to swell with happiness, exerting pressure on every inch of my body, like a balloon being filled with hot air. The feeling was at it's strongest now as she sat huddled against me, and turned to plant a quick kiss on the top of my head. I gasped, then sighed happily. That was the third time she had ever kissed me, or I her. She pulled me to my feet, embraced me warmly, then offered her hand.

"Come back to camp. You need some rest." We walked hand in hand back through the trees, which swayed in the breeze, the leaves softly rustling.

Whuhahahahaaargh, fluff-a-palooza! Starts sorta like my last fic, huh? But it's quite different in the next chapters. Unexpected allies join with the gang… Rate and Review please!

Next Chapter Katara's POV! Chapters 2, 3, 4, 5, and so on coming up soon! Yep, this baby's gonna be a long one! This whole story will be a bunch of POV's, some short like this, some much longer. Yay!


	2. Emotions

**_Colours and Confessions_**

YAY FOR FLUFF! Super Fluffy! Like, if you completely shaved Appa, that much fluff! (Of course, nobody would really shave the giant bison- that's just mean..)

DISCLAIMER: ME. NO. OWN. AVATAR. SO. SAD.

_Side 1 is currently holed up somewhere in New Mexico, watching Avatar DVDs, and playing Kataangy scenes over and over again. And he cried when he watched Tales of Ba Sing Se. Iroh's tale was so sad. He isn't ashamed to admit it._

**Chapter Two (Katara's POV)**

**Emotions**

"Katara? Katara? Wake up! KATARA!" I opened my eyes blearily. Toph stood over my sleeping bag, her arms folded in an impatient sort of way. I couldn't begin to wonder what made her try to get me up so early.

"What?"

"You've gotta get up. Aang's having a nightmare, and I know how you're the only one that can calm him down when stuff like that happens." She gave me a sort of wink, then ran back towards Aang's bag, leaving me momentarily confused by her actions. _Never mind_, I told myself, and I stumbled groggily to join her. Aang was in his sleeping bag, at his usual position close to the fire, and was fitfully tossing and murmuring in his sleep. I bent over him, as did Toph and Sokka, who looked unable to focus his eyes for tiredness, to hear the better. Aang gave another violent flail, and began to mumble more audibly.

"No, Katara, don't, I don't want you to get hurt….. KATARA!" I bent over him, and gently grabbed one of his flailing hands. He gave another violent twist, and I caught his head with my hand, and began gently to rub his forehead. He yelled something inaudible, and tried again to break free, but I held fast.

"Aang! Calm down! It's okay.." He stopped writhing, and his eyes opened slowly. He looked around drearily, sat up, and seemed to snap back into reality. He started, then his arms flew around my neck, his body shaking horribly.

"I'm sorry," he said. He was crying now. "I j-just had this horrible dream…"

"Don't even think about it," I stammered. He really looked distressed. I felt so bad for the little guy. He was hiccupping dejectedly now.

"I-it was just so horrible. You were hurt by Ozai when we went to battle him… and you were d-dying… I hope I never have a dream like that again…."

God, I felt horrible. That was the second time in a month he had dreamt about me getting hurt. Frankly, I was, in an odd way, sort of touched that he would respond to such dreams in such an intense way, but then reminded myself that anybody would wake up screaming if they dreamt their best friend died.

_Best friend._ That was what I had become to Aang, and he to me, after all those months. I, somehow, had gotten a feeling when I pulled him from the iceberg that day, and he looked into my eyes, then asked to go penguin sledding, that I would grow to really care for him.

"Don't even talk about it," I repeated. "I'll never let anything happen to you, or let anything happen that would take me from you."

"I wont either." I smiled. He really was sweet. I pulled him to his feet, and gave him a cheery hug. I heard him give a sort of happy sigh as I did so, and saw a crimson blush creeping up his face. I laughed softly to myself. He was so easily embarrassed, yet so open with his thoughts that he often _was _caught in situations that made him feel nervous. He couldn't seem to help it, expressing his feelings was in his nature. Yet sometimes I felt that he wasn't expressing all of them. He pulled away from me, and, wiping his tearstained face with his sleeve, he went over to the small stream that ran by our camp. I saw him splash his face with cool water, then start to busy himself embarrassedly about the camp, kindling a fire and feeding Momo. I looked over at Toph and Sokka. The first had a sort of happy, dreamy look in her eye, and the latter was already slinking back to his bag for more rest. I sighed. We were all put through so much. Especially Aang. But it was worth it to help him.

Yaaaayyyyy fluff! Some new members to the gang appear next chapter, which is Sokka's POV. Next chapter coming up on the fourth. Rate and review please! GO KATAANG!


	3. Aang

_**Colours and Confessions**_

FLUFFMEISTER HERE! More fluffy Kataang, and some adventure, coming right up! More fluff than two kittens playing with a blender full of cotton candy!

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Avatar. Nick and it's creators do. But wouldn't it be sweet if I did? There would have been a few Katara / Aang makeout scenes by now…

_Side 1 reminds you to watch Avatar nightly! Twice a night, would be better!_

(The whole Side 1 / Side 2 thing is a recurring joke from my first fanfic, so you might not get it if you haven't read that as well, so read my 1st fic too!

**Chapter 3 (Sokka's POV)**

**Aang**

Sometimes I can't stand it when peoples' personalities fluctuate the way Aang's does. I just can't stand the drastic changes that occur so quickly. He has all the traits of a warrior, a guy like myself: he's down-to-earth, he likes to joke around, and he doesn't mind getting his hands dirty. And with his bending, he's just plain fierce, even without his Avatar State, especially when Katara, Toph, I, or just about any other living creature is in danger. But especially Katara.

Around Katara, his demeanor changes drastically. He is incredibly soft-spoken around her, is politer than normal, tries to appear his best, and constantly makes little gifts her. He recently gave her yet another carefully crafted ornament for her hair, made of many blades of grass woven together with small turquoise flowers. She thanked him warmly, and gave him his second peck on the cheek of the week. At this he fairly glowed, and when she asked him how she looked with it in her hair, he stared dumbfoundedly, and managed to stutter out a "beautiful" before he turned away and blushed, but my sister turned him about again.

"Thank you" she muttered again softly, and before I could even give a yell she had planted her lips on his, and he pulled away slightly, before leaning in for more, the two redder than two pieces of raw leopard seal. At first I wanted nothing more than to throttle the kid, but Toph held me back.

"Knock it off, Snoozles." I had gotten used to the fact that Aang liked my sister, and I had become okay with it, but to see him take her kiss hungrily, and to realize that my little sister was finally growing up, was almost too much. But I still believe that, at the time, neither of them knew that the other shared the love that they felt at the moment, at least not as intensely as it was being made apparent to Toph and I, who were watching from Appa's back now. She had a sort of happy look in her milky eyes, and I felt that she was really happy for her two best friends. And I thought that since she and Iroh and Zuko were happy for Katara and Aang, that I, at least, could be happy, too.

Zuko and his uncle had appeared in the camp some days before, tired and hungry. Zuko swore then to Aang that he wished to help him defeat Ozai, his father who did not even want him, and restore his and his uncle's rightful places as royalty of the Fire Nation, and to end the war that it had started, that had ruined the two outcasts' lives and those of others so terribly. The uncle and his nephew now stared sheepishly at the scene from behind Appa's enormous tail, Iroh with a look of knowingness and approval, and Zuko with an expression like that of curiosity. I suppose he, in his life, first twisted by the war, then wretched, had ever felt or seen love other than that he had for his mother, wherever she was now, and a sense of Iroh as being his loving and supporting uncle.

We're all like one big, strange family, now. And we have to stick together. Always. That, at the least, I can understand of Katara's devotion to Aang, and vice versa. Zuko might never understand that. Aang and Katara broke away, and they both rushed off in opposite directions, blushing furiously and mumbling. But as they ran, I saw both glance back over his or her shoulder and give a small smile.

Aaaawww, poor Zuzu doesn't understand love. Or, does he? Suspense-creating thought, huh?

Go fluff! I know there was more pondering in this chapter than others, but next chapter, which is Toph's POV, we will see some serious fluff. Like, fall-out-of-your-seat-and-choke-on-whatever-you're-eating-because-you're-giggling-and-crying-and-laughing-at-the-same-time- fluff. Yeah, it'll be that fluffy. Prepare the Avatar DVDs and buckets of cookie dough, more fluff comin' up from your _favourite_ author, me:-D Rate and review please. Oh, and sorry this was so late. Chapter 4 coming up tomorrow! (10/8)


	4. Jasmine Tea and Overheard Confessions

_**Colours and Confessions**_

This is gonna be the fluffiest chapter of this story so far. Lotsa Kataang goodness.

DISCLAIMER: I, Zach Thomas, do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It, sadly, belongs to Nickelodeon and its creators. Meh. I wish I _did_ own it…. That would be so sweet!

_Side 1 has now embarked upon a journey to spread his love of Avatar and Kataang all across the world._

**Chapter 4 (Toph's POV)**

**Jasmine Tea and Overheard Confessions**

I was awoken by the vibrations given off by a pair of quick feet as they ran past my sleeping bag. I jumped up quickly, and turned on the spot to locate the source of the vibrations. It was then that I noticed Katara wasn't in her bag, and Aang was nowhere to be found, either. Typical Sugar Queen and Twinkle Toes. I knew that Aang often wandered off at night to meditate and think, and that Katara often followed him, and tried to ease his pains. But this time, I decided that I should follow along, and try to find out what their conversations were like. I had already heard snippets of the last, about Aang missing Appa and Katara not wanting him to be sad. But I just had to know all of what went on. I might not be able to see, but I wasn't blind to the fact that they both liked each other, at least somewhat secretly, and I wanted to see if I could catch em' at showing some feelings. I normally never thought of love, but seeing my two best friends together was too wonderful, and, frankly, cute, to not override my regular personality.

I crept along behind the slowly fading sound of pattering feet. I was pretty sure it was Katara I was following, and that she was once again scared for the little Airbender being out so late, and once again running off to comfort him and bring him back to his senses. I could tell it was her. Her footfalls were much heavier than the very light Aang's, but quicker and more precise. The footsteps suddenly ceased about ten yards ahead in what I remembered as a small glade in the forest. I slowly padded into the clearing, making sure to stay in the brush so I wouldn't be seen, when I ran into something soft squatting amongst the leafy plants. It was Iroh, with a small cup of tea and a blanket. He looked up when I bumped into his side, and gave a small smile.

"Shhhh," he whispered, at a volume barely audible. We were too close to the pair to speak normally. Katara was climbing up a nearby tree to join Aang, who was kneeling with one foot on a large branch, the position he meditated in.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"The same you are doing. I want to hear these two tell each other their true feelings. I may be old, but I still understand and cherish love."

"Enough to shatter their privacy?"

"You're eavesdropping too."

At this he gave another small smile, and he gently pulled me down to sit beside him, then gave me a cup of tea. I was reminded of the time we had had tea together when I left the group, and I began to speak again, but he shook his head and gestured towards Katara and Aang's roost in the trees. We both craned our necks forward, the better to hear, as after a minute of simply sitting next to Aang, Katara had begun to speak.

"What are you thinking about?" She had learned not to ask him what he was doing out so late, the answer had always been "thinking".

"I really don't want to talk about it right now." He turned slightly away from her and blushed faintly, but Katara didn't see it.

"Aang, you know you can tell me anything. I'm always here for you, and you'll always be there for me. If you're thinking about Appa and your destiny again, please stop. I hate to see you brood about those things, so sad."

"It's not that," he muttered.

"Then what is it?"

"I really don't want to talk about it. It's… complicated."

She now furrowed her brows, and scotched closer to him, putting her arm around his shoulders.

"It's okay. Tell me." Aang now blushed more furiously than ever, and mumbled something inaudible. A look of comprehension spread cross Katara's face, and she hugged him again, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. At this he turned completely crimson, glowing even in the pale light of the moon.

"About how you feel about me?" Katara restated with a question-like tone. She gave a fake look of seriousness, and Aang, taking it as a sign not to venture further, gave a small sigh, and a single tear leaked from the corner of one of his grey eyes.

"No! I didn't mean that!" Katara realized at once what she had done. "Keep talking. Tell me." He seemed to brighten, but began to stumble over his words.

"Well… I was just going to say that I.. I like you." He tugged now at the collar of his shirt, and looked at her face, but turned away again quickly.

"I like you too, Aang." Katara looked disappointed, but Aang didn't notice. He was too busy fumbling with his collar again. He seemed off-put, too.

"As more than a friend, I meant…" He glowed once again, and hastily turned away, looking dejected. I glanced over at Iroh, who was watching with a sad look on his face. But his face brightened when Katara pulled Aang back over to her and spoke again.

"I.. I like you as more than a friend too." Aang seemed at once to have all his troubles thrown from his shoulders. He perked up, and began to grin stupidly, the caught himself, and blushed once more.

"You really do?"

"Yes."

"All these years, ever since you pulled me from the iceberg, I've felt that you'd always be there for me. And you have been. Through everything, though you and Sokka and Toph have always been in danger, you've stuck by me. But you the most. And ever since I fist saw you, when I was in your arms that day… I've felt a strange feeling every time I even look at you. Like, I feel all warm and happy. And your eyes are…. beautiful. I love to look at your eyes. And you're beautiful. Especially when you Bend." He broke off again, still crimson.

Katara's eyes glimmered. She had a huge smile on her face, and seemed mightily happy. She turned him back to face her.

"I always will be there. You know that. And.. Thank you."

Aang now took her hand, and began to speak awkwardly again.

"Katara?"

"Yes?" She was beaming too, now.

"I think I.. love you." He flinched at these words, I think half expecting her to suddenly reject him and revoke what she had said. But she did not.

"I love you, too. Ever since I first met you, I've loved how you're always so happy, and soft-spoken, and clean. Unlike _Sokka_. And you care about the ones you love fiercely. That's a wonderful thing. And so is you bearing the burden of being the Avatar. You didn't ask for it, but you take what life throws at you bravely. That's what I love about you."

Aang now seemed stunned at her words, like when you know someone is going to say something but are still surprised by it. He at last gave a happy sigh, and threw his arms around Katara.

"Thank you. I don't think I've ever been happier in my life…" He then brought his hands to her chin, and, hesitated. Katara smiled, and guided his lips onto hers. They stayed like that for some minutes, then broke apart, and hugged one another tightly, staring out at the pale half-moon.

I stood transfixed. I couldn't believe it. Twinkle Toes finally told her. And she loves him back. I was so happy for my friends. He really needed somebody to love. It was wonderful to watch. Iroh then tapped me on my shoulder, and gave a slight smile. I nodded, and we both crept back to camp, leaving the pair together in the treetops.

Yeah fluff! I LOVE FLUFF! I hope you liked it. Longest chapter I've ever done. R&R please! Next chapter is Iroh's POV, then next is another of Aang's POVs. Keep reading!


	5. Musings

_**Colours and Confessions**_

You look into Zach's bedroom window, and see bits of fluff flying through the air as he types up this extremely fluffy fanfic.

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY FLUFF!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar!!! It isn't fair!!!! cries

_Side 1 is too darn tired from running around for two months, so he's gonna settle down to some recorded Avatar episodes and popcorn. Lots of popcorn._

Oh, be sure to check out my profile, then from there, look at my 1st fanfic as well!

Thanks again for all the great reviews!! You guys are all the greatest!!!

BTW, please review this chapter thoroughly, cuz' it's Iroh's POV, and we all know how deep Iroh can get!!!

Long live Katara and Aang!! Yay for fluff!!!

**Chapter 5 (Iroh's POV)**

**Musings**

Zuko never ceases to be engrossed with seeming curiosity and wonder whenever bouts of affection erupt between Katara and Aang. When I described to him how last night I had whispered details of the couple's expressions to Toph, he seemed relieved to learn that it was not only he who was so curious about love. Yet I knew that even though he shared our enrapturement by the beautiful pair, he could not truly understand love, as he had never truly experienced it beyond, I think, his family-type love of his mother, and, I think, a small bit of care for me. I'm sure the blind girl has experienced love before. I know I have...

Hopefully the Prince will learn that honor he can now achieve by helping the Avatar. Hopefully, he may soon come to value love more than the eccentrices of his old life. I think I have come now to see him as more than a nephew. He is now more like a son to me than ever, and I respect him the more for having the courage to, after all these months, become an ally of the one who used to hold the key to restoring his place and honour, and for rejecting his old life as I had many months ago, now recognizing and admitting that there is no honour back home, just love of the life-wrecking war, the goal of which is essentially to end all peace itself. And Zuko so desperately needs peace. But now, it still hides from both of us. And I still remember my son...

I know, I know, much too short. Sorry. Like you know, I planned to type out this and three other chapters on my PDA while I couldn't get on my computer. But the text recognition on my PDA sucks, so it's really slow to type on it. Sorry for the lack of fluff, just wanted to put emphasis on Iroh's feeling. And, another sorry, I only get this chapter done, no super-duper update. I'll try to get more soon, though!!!


	6. Warmth

_**Colours and Confessions**_

Fluff galore in this chapter, along with a great Kataang scene. A little kiss, a sad situation, all told through the eyes of our favourite little bald guy. Oh, and don't worry, this'un will actually be longer than two paragraphs. Interested? Sure you are!! Read on, good people!!

DISCLAIMER: heavy sobs rack Zach's body I-I-I d-d-don't hic own Av-v-atar. burst into fresh tears

Okay, I'm not really crying, but it DOES suck……

Oh, and I would like to advise you to read what, in my opinion, is the best Kataang fanfic ever. Really, read it. A perfect marvel of accurate spelling and grammar, perfect storyline, in-character characters, and a Kataang scene that will leave you warm and toasty in some parts and crying your eyes out in others.

To get there: Okay, I have to show you this way cuz of the stupid doc manager deleting the link. Type this into your address bar, after the .net part: /s/3200244/1/

If I had a hat on, I'd take it off for this author. A refreshing look into just how good a Kataang story can get. Seriously, I hope my writing someday may live up to this great fan's.

**Chapter 6 (Another Aang POV)**

**Warmth**

The night seemed so tranquil, with the moon slowly riding the wispy clouds, its reflection shimmering lazily on the clear water of the lake below. Before the events of the night before I would have thought this night peaceful, calming , a time to think. But now, it seemed cruel and cold, desolate, so lonely. Because Katara wasn't there. She was still in her bag, sleeping peacefully back at the camp. She just wasn't as close as I wanted her. After I had found out that she loves me too, I couldn't stand to be, for a single moment, away from Katara. But I couldn't sleep, yet I didn't at all want to wake her up, so beautiful when sleeping. I was being kept awake by thoughts of what I could do, besides make her a new bracelet or hair ornament, to show just how much I loved her, and how happy I was that she loved me. But nothing seemed good enough. I got up and walked back to camp. As I entered the small clearing, much in the same light as I had three nights ago when we had had our first talk in the treetops since we became encamped. I made for my sleeping bag, intending to force myself to sleep, but I stopped as a small cry, almost inaudible, reached my ears.

Katara was sitting up in her sleeping bag. I must not have seen her in my tiredness. Her arms covered her face while her coat, which she had apparently put over her bag for extra warmth, tented over all. Muffled sobs now came through the still air, and I could see that her sleeves were soaked with tears. The very sight made me feel sick. I hated to see anyone sad. But especially Katara. I took the ten feet or so to her bag in two big, though soft bounds, and leaned over her timidly.

"K-Katara?" She looked up.

"Aang! I… didn't see that you were awake."

"I was just sitting off over there, on that slab of rock by the lake." I pointed. "What's wrong?"

"Oh…" She seemed embarrassed. "I was just thinking…."

"About what?" I asked, arching my eyebrows and sitting down beside her. She seemed so sad. Her eyes, normally great pools of liquid sapphire, beautiful beyond compare, a colour that I had seen in no other worldly object, still retained their beauty, but were glazed with tears.

"Nothing…" she mumbled. "Just being silly." She now tried to look away, and settle back down into her bag, but I quickly reached out and gently took her hand.

"Remember what I said, just a night ago? When I told you… how I feel?" I faltered now, but my voice soon gained new strength and I looked at her firmly, yet caringly, lovingly, again. "After we saw Toph and Iroh sneaking back to camp, I told you that I'd always be there for you, and that you could come to me with anything. You said the same about me. Please, tell me what's wrong." I looked pleadingly at her now, and I guess that my expression seemed almost as distressed as hers, for she gave a small, watery chuckle, and grabbed my other hand, slowly pulling me down to lay beside her on her sleeping bag. I mumbled confusedly, and felt a hot flush slowly being to creep up my cheeks, but soon the realizations and revelations of the night before were shoved into my mind, and any feelings of discomfort were shoved out. This is where I belong, I thought. With Katara. I began to realize that nothing felt so natural, and I was extremely comfortable, even contended, to lay by her side and try to soothe her.

"I had just had a dream, about back before I met you, with Sokka and I, and our mom, and dad, and Gran Gran, back when were all so young. It wasn't exactly bad, it just got me thinking, when I woke up, about them all. But especially my mother."

"I'm so sorry," I said haltingly. "It must be really terrible for you, to have to relive those memories only to find that they're gone, forever." I knew somewhat of the pain she felt at losing her loved ones, from realizing that all the other Airbenders were dead. But I had no memory of my mother or father to look back upon.

"It's okay," she said, hiccupping a bit. "I realize that where I'm meant to be now is with you, helping you, to be there for you, too. I might never have met you…" Her face darkened at the thought. But, it brightened again, almost shone, when I grabbed her hand even more firmly, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. It felt like the right thing to do, and it turned out to be the perfect remedy.

"I love you."

"And I you."

Now it was she who leaned toward me, and quickly planted her lips onto mine. All the world but for Katara and I seemed to vanish, to become unimportant, leaving naught but us and a feeling of… complete happiness. I would have been content to stay like that forever. With Katara. After what did seem forever we broke apart, and Katara settled back down, her fingers laced with mine, and we both stared happily up at the stars for a few moments.

"Aang?" Katara whispered from my side.

"Yes?"

"I'm cold." Her voice sounded needful, almost pleading.

I slipped into the bag beside her, and did my best to wrap my arms around her, and snuggled up against her body. Her hair brushed against my lips, smelling of lilacs, as she always did. She gave a contended sigh. I felt slightly awkward again, but, once more, a feeling of perfection, of this being my proper place, swept over me, to hide all trace of fear or doubt forever. I didn't care how Sokka would rage in the morning. We weren't doing anything, besides comforting each other, anyways. It's meant to be like this, I thought. I don't care about the rules all the monks were taught to follow, to be chaste and such, and that the Avatar isn't supposed to fall in love. I don't care. I love her.

I saw that Katara had fallen asleep with a slight smile upon her face, her braids moving gently in the slight breeze. I felt that old feeling, or perfection, and overwhelming love for her, sweep over me. She was so beautiful, strong, and more caring than any other person I know. She was…. Perfect. And she loved me back. Being the Avatar… is worth it, I thought. For this. I snuggled tighter against her warm body, resting my head on the back of her neck, and breathed in the sweet smell of the one I loved. I sighed, and closed my eyes. At that moment I realized that my life as the Avatar was as close to perfect as is possible for someone in that position. I had never felt more at home.

What do you think of it??? A good Kataang scene, enough fluff?? Please rate and review this one, I gotta know. Sorry it took so long to finish. New chap coming soon!! Yaaay for fluff. I have to say, that my main inspiration for this chapter comes from Eiune, and her story, which I mentioned above. I was moved by her Katara-comforts-Avatar fic, and it's fluffiness, so I tried to create a chapter that I hope might be a quarter as good as her story, with Aang comforting Katara in two different ways, but without a dream, and a bigger kiss, more focusing around a need that they both feel rather than just one being portrayed. I hope it turns out to be worthy of being inspired by Eiune's work.


	7. The Storm

First of all, I'm trying out a new sort of "format" with this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: Damn, I still don't own Avatar.

WARNING: This, I think, is going to be the longest chapter I have ever written, so I advise you to find a good cup of tea and make sure you have a while before you start reading it, mkay:D:D Reading so many fanfics with unbearably fluffy Kataang scenes, leaving me feeling all happy and warm and toasty inside, have inspired me to write this super-chapter and a bunch of oneshots, all today. I LOVE FLUFF!!!

**The Storm**

**Chapter 7, Part 1 (Katara's POV)**

I awoke suddenly a few minutes past sunrise, as my body had grown accustomed to doing, and gave a large, gaping yawn. Arms thin, but strong, stable, comforting, that felt _right_, were firmly but gently embracing me, one wrapped around my waist and another almost lovingly supporting the back of my head, intertwined slightly with my hair. I glanced to my right. Aang was still peacefully asleep, an expression of complete happiness embellishing his face. Aang. The name now meant more to me than Avatar and best friend. Now, whenever I heard or thought of it, the thoughts that came first to my head were, unfalteringly, _my life_, and _perfect._ But those weren't are not enough, didn't even begin to describe how I feel about him. Aang was quickly becoming a deeper and deeper part of my life; a safe harbour in the storm, someone I could always talk to when I felt sad about _anything_,comforting in all our ventures, brave to face his destiny and accept it yet still be cheerful, and nicer, more polite, and more caring than expected of any being of this world, especially towards me. He had taken the risk of Sokka seriously attacking him in the morning, all to once again show kindness beyond any other person I had ever met, and comfort me after my musings. Truth be told, I really was cold, and he had selflessly done his utmost best to comfort me, and succeeded, as he was wont to do.

Now I carefully laid a fingertip on the nape of his neck, and began to absently trace the pattern of his tattoo along his bald head. He looked so peaceful in that position, arms still loosely around me and the expression of complete bliss still etched upon his face. I sighed, and, noticing that Sokka was moving in his sleeping bag and Iroh had already lit a fire and begun to make tea, gently prodded Aang's arm and called his name. His eyes fluttered open, and the brilliant grey flashed in the sunlight streaming into the clearing, and his expression looked confused for a moment, before his usual goofy, wide grin split his face, literally beaming at me. I smiled as well.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked, determined to show my care as well by beating him to the nicety.

"Never better, you?" he said cheerfully, before giving me a quick peck on the cheek, and a quick but tender hug before gently Airlifting himself out of the bag and onto his feet, then offering a hand to me.

"Wondefully" I replied, and I think he was momentarily startled by the seriousness in my voice. He really had helped me get to sleep, and I wanted to show him how much I cared. "I mean, it really was sweet of you to comfort me like that, and even more so to try and keep me warm." He grinned hugely again, and pulled me up.

"Anytime." He kissed me again, and the combination of his comment and kiss, I think, made my heart melt as it was prone to do these days whenever he did me a kindness. I returned the gesture, and we held like that for a few seconds, soaking up the happiness of the moment. I wanted him to always be there.

**Part 2 (Zuko's POV)**

I awoke with a start as somebody was leaning over my sleeping pallet. It was my uncle, holding a cup of tea and smiling broadly. I rolled my eyes, and tried to turn over and bury my face in the crude pillows. I was tired, and had no desire for a scaldingly hot drink at the moment. I had stayed up part of the night before, listening in on Katara and Aang's conversation. When I saw them lay together, so content, I felt something, a reminder of feelings I have not felt since I was a little boy, since I last saw my mother. It startled me that love I should perceive as something peculiar, and I was not proud that I had evaded all forms of it in years past to capture the Avatar, that the war and my father's evils would hide it from me so.

Iroh prodded me with the tip of his finger. "Zuko," he said, in the slightly nasally voice that had always added the prefix of "Prince" until we joined with the Avatar. "Get up. I feel that trouble may be at hand."

I sprang from my makeshift bed. "Where?" I hissed, ready to fight. Uncle solemnly raised his hand and pointed a finger in the direction of Sokka, who was eyeing Katara and Aang, and their position right by her sleeping bag, with a slightly agitated look in his eyes, which quickly became manic. I understood at once, and nodded. Aang would be loth to use his Bending in a fight against a non-Bender, and in hand-to-hand combat, though Aang had superior strength, Sokka would get the best of him before long from experience. And Sokka was steadily becoming more and more agitated as thought after thought seemed to dawn upon his mind. Uncle and I walked briskly over to the campfire, close enough to intervene if Sokka decided to unleash his feelings.

Uncle casually offered me the steaming cup of tea again, and I drained it in one gulp simply to get him out of my face, but scalded my tongue in the process. Uncle laughed.

"You would not have burned your tongue if you had sipped it slowly and enjoyed it," he toyed. I shot him a look, and was about to retort when a heated argument broke out between to kids. Unbeknownst to us, while we were talking, Sokka must have approached the couple and began to berate them for what I inferred as doing certain things that Sokka thought they had. Now Toph was yelling at Sokka as well, trying to defend the two. Uncle and I stepped over to the group, and folded our arms serenely, listening to the argument, and ready to hold back a spitting mad Water Tribe boy if we had to. Toph now spoke again.

"Listen, Snoozles, if they say they didn't do anything, THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! THEY WOULDN'T LIE ABOUT STUFF LIKE THAT!" The younger girl seemed ready to defend her two friends, the couple of which she apparently liked, to the death. Aang nodded his head vigorously, and Katara glared at her brother with a look that plainly meant daggers for the stubborn boy.

"Were telling the truth, Sokka, I promise. Katara just had, well, a bad dream, and I tried to cheer her up, and she was cold, so I tried to warm her up. I just helped her get to sleep, okay? You've always seemed okay with me, well, liking her before, and, besides, I'd never do ANYTHING like that to Katara, we're much too young, and even if we weren't I'd still respect her and do it the right way." He finished, and seemed to look at Katara for approval, and she smiled warmly, then he glanced at my uncle, as if to check that he'd said it the right way, and Iroh gave an approving little nod.

Sokka looked from one face to another, and each shook his head a little as Sokka's eyes passed over him. Sensing he was beat, Sokka bowed his head in a sort of shameful way, and extended a hand towards Aang.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you. I shouldn't have said anything." But Aang was already pumping his arm enthusiastically, and telling him not to think a thing of it, though Katara still looked icily at her brother, with a look that plainly said "If you dare imply that Aang would act that way again, you'll answer to me." Sokka gulped at her look, and even Katara managed a small smile as we all laughed. This is wonderful, I thought. Everybody so comfortable around one another, so nice, and caring. Uncle must have caught a look on my face, and grinned knowingly as I punched him lightly on the shoulder. This was the way of honour, not my old life.

**Part 3 (Toph's POV)**

I tried to calm down, but was still seething. Sometimes Snoozles just has no clue when to keep his fat mouth shut. Katara and Aang now chatted lightly together as they and Iroh made breakfast. Zuko was perched on a tree branch, absentmindedly whittling away at a twig, small puffs of smoke twirling form the tip of his knife. Sokka was bustling around the camp, hauling water, gathering firewood, things he almost never did, all seemingly to try and redeem himself with his sister. I was sitting with my back to a great tree trunk a few hundred yards form the group, spinning a few pebbles in the air above my outstretched hand. Katara and Aang now both laughed, seemingly at a joke from Iroh. He whispered so softly, and they were so far away, that even my ears only caught a few words, which happened to be "Sokka" and "red" and "spluttering", I grinned as I realized the topic of their mirth, and got up, intending to get closer and hear more of their conversation as Katara stirred some porridge-like fare in a large pot above the fire that Iroh had lit.

Suddenly Iroh made a comment, and, as I was closer and getting even more so, I heard everything he said.

"So, Avatar Aang, you have mastered Waterbending, and are well on you way to doing the same with Earth. What of Fire?" Iroh suddenly recoiled as he realized he struck a note inside Aang. "I'm sorry. Did I offend you?"

"It's okay," said Aang, his face darkening. "You weren't there, you had no idea."

"What happened, if I might ask? Or, would you rather not speak of it?" Iroh looked at Aang with sympathy, for, I guess, he had already guessed that Aang had had trouble coming to terms with the awesome, yet horrible power of fire. I had reached the group now. Aang shook his head, and turned around, then walked slowly toward a large tree and catapulted himself into it. Katara looked at Iroh sadly before running after Aang, and climbing up into the branches to join him. I looked up at Iroh, now standing right beside him, and he smiled sadly. We were good friends now. He thought much the same way as I did, yet differently as well.

"Sometimes I need to just refrain from speaking," he said sadly, as he sat down on a large stump, and motioned for me to join him. "What happened?" he asked tentatively. "Do you know." I nodded.

"To make a long story short, a few weeks ago they met Jeong Jeong the Deserter who had left the Fire Nation. I assume you know who he is?" Iroh nodded solemnly. "Well, he agreed to teach Aang Firebending only after he had a vision form Avatar Roku. He still believed that Aang lacked the control and will needed to do it, but still taught him after being ordered to do so by Roku. After many breathing and stance exercises that left Aang impatient, Jeong Jeong gave him a smouldering leaf, told him to keep the flame from reaching the edges as long as possible, and after a few moments, a ball of fire erupted in Aang hand. He tried a few tricks, tossing it around himself, before attempting to do a trick he saw a performer do at a festival in a Fire Nation controlled town. He ended up sending a wall of flame outwards from himself, and Katara held out her hands before stumbling back from the fire, her hands and arms really burned. She ended up finding that she could heal using her Waterbending, as only their Masters can, and healed her wounds, but Aang vowed to never Firebend again, and has been scared of it since."

"Because he hurt her, and that, along with the danger she and all of you go through every day just to be with him, is too much for him to bear. The fact that he burned her." I stood shocked for a moment at his sudden understanding, but he saw my expression and gave a sad smile.

"All Firebenders feel too powerful when they first try it. And I know Jeong Jeong. As he would say, it is more curse than gift. I hurt somebody I loved when I first learned, and, to this day, I am still loth to Bend at all. It eats you up inside, being a Firebender." I now smiled sadly, and we both glanced up to the tree where the couple was talking. Katara, having apparently comforted Aang slightly with the fact that she had long forgiven him, and that she may never have learned to heal if he hadn't burned her, was now hugging him fiercely. I caught the words "I'll still never do it again," and Katara hugged Aang again, apparently trying to impress upon him that he must.

"That's the one thing about them that's so special."

"What?" Iroh said, apparently confused. I elaborated.

"He cares more about her than the entire world and himself, and she cares more about the entire world and him, his destiny, than herself. They really are special. They mean so much to each other." Iroh nodded again, and offered his hand.

"We should go finish breakfast for them." I nodded, and once more he and I walked off together, both happy for the couple, and leaving them alone to speak. Zuko looked up from his work, and stared off in the direction of the tree, where Katara and Aang were now locked in a passionate embrace. I saw him give a genuine smile, and looked to my side to see that Iroh was grinning back at him. They really fitted in with our group, enemies turned ally in the storm of war. Katra and Aang, however, had by far the safest harbour, yet the one most battered by the winds.

I'm done!! Phew!! But, that was really fun to write. I think I'll do next chapter this way as well. Rate and Review please. And, I need your help to detect mistakes in flow, if any part is awkward, or doesn't make sense, please tell me about it in your comment so I can fix it!! Thank you. YAAAY FLUFF!!!!

-Zach J


	8. Note on my Toph messups

NOTE: I realize I have once again, lost in my visions and musings of Kataangy fluffiness, partially forgotten the fact that Toph is blind. AGAIN. I've just gotta not tell what she "sees" anymore, I'm not good at it. As a very pathetic try at defending myself, let me say this: once you've gotten to know somebody a while, you start to learn their mannerisms well enough that you can guess pretty well what their expressions are. This, comnined with the fact that Toph could sense even the tiniest vibration and sound from an enemy Earthbender barely moving, I think just might let her "see" a smile. But, to be safe, from now on I'm gonna always say "I felt" or "I thought" in her POV's rather than "I saw". I just forget she's blind too easily. Really, when you're writing from a person's point of view and he/she's supposed to be blind, it's really hard to think in that mindset, and rememeber every little ascpect associated with it.


	9. Just Right

DICLAIMER: Meh, Avatar is still not under my possession. NOOO! 

Well, my good readers, I am going to have to be EXTRA CAREFUL when writing Toph's POV from now on, as you were all able to detect that I once again forgot she was blind and wrote her "seeing" smiles with her "vibration-sense", which would be almost impossible!!! You caught me!! J I've just gotta keep reminding myself "she's blind, you idiot, BLIND!!"" and I just may get it right for once. J

Oh, and some of you requested a list of really good Kataang fanfics out there. So, after tedious searching, I have compiled 8 of my favorites for your reading pleasure!!!! To go to the fic, enter the number I provide behind the /s/ in the url bar, while on the site. I would do links, but they always disappear after I submit the doc, so this is the only way.

My #1 Favourite Kataang fic!! (An astoundingly good oneshot)

Anchor - 3200244/1/

My other favorites --

So Let's Say I Know This Guy - 3001023/1/

Components of Love - 3205381/1/

Breath of Silver, Heart Of Gold (a very long fic WARNING: looks like it may have been abandoned) - 2920321/1/

You Bring Me Hope - 3198957/1/

Drifting Asleep - 3189767/1/

Promises (a collection of 30 oneshots) - 3013748/1/

Pears - 3004084/1/

(WARNING: This one may be MUCH too, ehh, smoocheyfor some readers, but, if you're a Kataang fan, you'll probably like it)

Well, that's a few of my faves. I'll keep looking back and if any other old fics catch my eye, I'll give you the link in my next chapter.

-Zach, your humble servant. J

**Chapter 8 (Aang's POV)**

**Just Right**

(entry in Aang's journal)

Sokka has finally become comfortable with my relationship with Katara, or at least as OK with it as he'll ever be, so now, life is perfect. I can be with Katara every moment of every day, and show my affection towards her as much as I like. Just now, she is off getting water from the spring nearby, and even the last minute away from her has been almost unbearable. I would have accompanied her if Iroh had not requested my help in locating one of his lost Pai-Sho pieces right as Katara had set out. I'm still wondering why she didn't wait for me then offer her customary hug and quick kiss, inviting me along. The last few days, which I hope will be copied by the rest of my life, have been heavenly. More than that. Katara and I have been spending more time together than ever, constantly by each other, talking, hugging, kissing, simply beaming at each other, or a euphoric combination of two or more. Being with her, being able to constantly hold her close, any moment I spend with her, more caring than anybody else I have ever known, and more beautiful than any other worldly thing, caring about me and loving me as much as I care for and love her, is pure bliss. It just feels so... right. Perfect. Like we have been always destined to be together forever. Every time I hold in her in my arms, or we hug, or kiss, I never want to let go. I want to hold on to each moment forever, I want her to never be hurt, and it pains me to think that she might be, and that someday, which I never want to arrive, we will be parted, and though I will be born again, she will be gone forever. Whenever I think of this, I remember Katara's consolation of my fears. _She will always exist in my heart, and I in hers, even if I be among the living whilst she is gone._ I think this now, and I vow also to enjoy every moment of my life with Katara, and I even promised to never love another, last night. God, I must think of yet another way to further express my adoration for her. And I now know. A poem. I hope it sounds okay...

I love the way your hair flows so,

Droplets dancing round your figure,

Graceful as you Bend,

Like the Moon, shining bright

Locked in her eternal dance,

Mysterious and enticing,

Push and pull, now smoothly she rides,

To cheer with her glow the dreary Night

Your eyes, deep pools of icy blue,

Your skin soft and smooth,

Your face, loving and assuring,

Pure beauty incarnated

I look upon you as you peacefully sleep,

Like you've not a worry in all the world,

Or as I hold you in my arms,

And I can't help but feel elated

To add to your perfection,

You're the kindest I've ever met,

Selfless, caring, compassionate,

l hold high the day I met you

So understanding,

And so comforting, too,

I'd give up my whole world for you,

Yet can't imagine life without you

From the moment I awoke in your arms,

And saw your face overhead,

I fell in love upon a trice,

And wanted to stay by your side,

I then came to feel we were destined to be together,

And we were more than just best friends,

Nor special friends, MORE than friends,

And my love I just could not hide

So now we are together, and I want that never to change,

I know you love me too, and to know

This wonder of a girl loves me back,

Verily fills me with joy

Now I hold you in my arms,

Kiss you, hug you,

Pour myself out to you,

And know there's no longer reason to be coy

So stay with me forever, please,

Let our love stay strong,

Be my port in the ravaging storm,

Be the one I can turn to

I know I've said this, shown this,

Many times before,

But with all my heart and soul, Katara,

I will forever love you

--------------

I looked up from my writing to find Katara standing beside me, looking as if she had already been there, reading, for some time.

"Thank you," she said, in a voice both small and strong.

"No problem," I returned, before smiling and pulling her down to sit beside me, and embracing her with a small kiss she returned just as lovingly. "What took you so long?'' I mused. ''I know you've only been here reading for a few minutes.'' I kissed her again, and this time it was stronger, more passionate, more assured. After a minute, she broke away with a happy sigh, and pulled a small scroll from inside her robes.

"It's a poem for _you_."

--------------

I hope that was okay! I had to fiddle with the poem a ton of times before I even slightly liked it (perfectionist that I am.) Was it fluffy enough? Everybody in character? Was the poem okay? I MUST KNOW!! Review please!! REVIEW!! Yep, we see Katara's poem next chapter!!

I live to fulfill your Kataang fluff needs,

-Zach


	10. Note Two

Hello Everybody!! I just want to thank you for all of the rave reviews I got for my latest chaptre, and to say that frankly, I am touched to be called "talented" and my writing "wonderful" amognst the sea of great Kataang fics out there. My heart goes out to you guys. Oh, and here is another of my favourite fanfics that I forgot to mention last chapter:

Good Vibrations: A short and sweet Kataang oneshot, I just read it, as I must mention some of Liselle129's work, and it's great. Pure Kataang viewed through Toph's eyes, with implied Sokka/Toph interaction, which I find blends very well with Kataang stories.

The number to Paste after the part: 3169525/1/


	11. Chapter 9

Yo, my loyal readers!! Sorry I haven't been able to update for a long time!!!

DISCLAIMER: You know it by heart.

So, yeah, you get to read Katara's poem for Aang this chapter. It's gonna be sooo lovey-dovey, yaaay!!

This fanfic, which I stumbled upon a week or so ago, has become one of my new favourites. A nice, long oneshot (I think), with a simple yet sweet concept: Sokka's feelings about Aang's temper and his relationship with Katara, that has a nice, sweet ending that will leave you feeling like you just drank a steaming mug of hot cocoa, all warm and happy inside. Seriously, if you want a happy moment to brighten your day, read this!!

Disapproval - 3223680/1/ (put that number after the part in your address bar to go to it.)

By the way, if I have read and reviewed your fanfic, yet you don't see it here, don't freak out, I just can't think of em' all at once, and if I reviewed it you know I most likely like it, so I'll probably suggest it sooner or later. Besides, I still have to review some of my recent faves. J J

Chapter 9 Part One (Katara's POV)

Together

l weaved between the tree trunks, desperately hoping Iroh would distract Aang enough that I could finish my poem. I stopped, breathless, and sat down upon a tree stump, the bed of loam and pine needles softly crackling beneath my feet. The small scroll was wrinkled slightly, but otherwise sound. I began to write.

Flushed, my hand aching from writing for what seemed like a good hour, I silently crept back to camp. The treetops above me swayed slightly, as if they too were anxious to see the reaction to my gift. Flustered, I burst into the clearing, eager to share my poem with Aang. Aang. He was writing with his back to a large slab of stone, his tongue sticking out slightly like it always did when he was concentrating, which would explain why he didn't notice me make my crazed entrance. I smiled, and slowly crept up next to him, circling behind his great headrest, then peering over his shoulder. What I saw, as I sat watching, his hand lingering over every letter, as if to make sure it, the word it was part of, the line, and the whole work were perfect, made my heart take a pleasant jump into my throat.

_I love the way your hair flows so,_

_Droplets dancing round your figure,_

_Graceful as you Bend,_

_Like the Moon, shining bright_

_Locked in her eternal dance,_

_Mysterious and enticing,_

_Push and pull, now smoothly she rides,_

_To cheer with her glow the dreary Night_

_Your eyes, deep pools of icy blue,_

_Your skin soft and smooth,_

_Your face, loving and assuring,_

_Pure beauty incarnated_

_I look upon you as you peacefully sleep,_

_Like you've not a worry in all the world,_

_Or as I hold you in my arms,_

_And I can't help but feel elated_

_To add to your perfection,_

_You're the kindest I've ever met,_

_Selfless, caring, compassionate,_

_l hold high the day I met you_

_So understanding,_

_And so comforting, too,_

_I'd give up my whole world for you,_

_Yet can't imagine life without you_

_From the moment I awoke in your arms,_

_And saw your face overhead,_

_I fell in love upon a trice,_

_And wanted to stay by your side,_

_I then came to feel we were destined to be together,_

_And we were more than just best friends,_

_Nor special friends, MORE than friends,_

_And my love I just could not hide_

_So now we are together, and I want that never to change,_

_I know you love me too, and to know_

_This wonder of a girl loves me back,_

_Verily fills me with joy_

_Now I hold you in my arms,_

_Kiss you, hug you,_

_Pour myself out to you,_

_And know there's no longer reason to be coy_

_So stay with me forever, please,_

_Let our love stay strong,_

_Be my port in the ravaging storm,_

_Be the one I can turn to_

_I know I've said this, shown this,_

_Many times before,_

_But with all my heart and soul, Katara,_

_I will forever love you_

I finished reading, happy tears just beginning to glaze my eyes, and sat silently bathing in my feeling of warm contentedness, for a few moments, before Aang gave a small cough and, as if upon instinct, looked turned around. His face immediately flared up in an enormous crimson lush, then it ebbed away as quickly as it came, to be replaced by a look of shocked pleasure mixed with hopefulness.

"Thank you," I said, nearly quaking with both anxiousness and intense love for the thoughtful boy.

"No problem," he said, with a slightly far-away air. I giggled slightly. He was probably still going over his poem in his mind, to try to think of any possible flaws. He jerked his head slightly, and gestured for me to sit down beside him, before wrapping his arms around me, both strong and insistent, yet tender and caring, and brushing his lips against mine, which had become a minimum standard in all our greetings, and in fact, every few minutes. I returned the embrace lovingly, the welcome feeling of perfection in our relationship, the feeling that I was at home with him, close to him, filling my entire body.

"What took you so long?" he inquired. He asked this almost jokingly. I knew he knew I had been up to something. "I know you've only been here reading for a few minutes." He then kissed me again, taking the lead, as he had become more and more comfortable doing over the past day or so, and I let myself sort of collapse into him for a few moments. It just felt so right when we were together. I broke away after a few minutes, smiling widely, and pulled the even more wrinkled scroll out from an inside pocket of my robes. I thought for a moment, then carried on.

"It's a poem for you."

He gaped for a moment, then the stupid, yet cute expression slid off his face to reveal one of pure joy, and he immediately scooted so he was sitting side by side with me, his arm over my shoulder, and, like a puppy anxious to please, sat silently, and I realized he was waiting for me to open the scroll, and that I got to decide if I read it aloud or not. I chuckled, and unrolled the papyrus parchment. I cleared my throat. "Let's read it together." He nodded happily, and we both read the lines aloud, hand in hand.

_Ever since I first met you,_

_On that cold, fateful day_

_And you looked into my eyes,_

_I knew I wanted you to stay_

_We've had our troubles, trials,_

_And happy moments, too_

_And in every single one of them,_

_By my side was you_

_We've both had our troubled times,_

_Comforted each other, both in due turn_

_I now wonder how, possibly,_

_Your love I did earn_

_When I look into your eyes,_

_Youth, I see, yet wisdom, too_

_Your cheery disposition I love,_

_Along with the hope inside you_

_That hope I feel, when I look at your face,_

_Rushing up to fill me_

_Hope to live, hope to fight,_

_Hope that you can complete me_

_And know I know that you do so,_

_And I feel safe when I am with you_

_Strong in your arms, safe in your arms,_

_Always contented with you_

_So now I help you through,_

_To complete your destiny_

_And hope that we get through, together,_

_And that you will always be with me_

_In your grey eyes is my refuge,_

_In your hands my home_

_And now we walk together,_

_Over the rich loam_

_I know I love you, and will forever,_

_Wherever I may go_

_I hope we always stay together,_

_But now this I know:_

_Our love will forever stay strong,_

_Be us separated or side by side_

_Now I kiss you, then you kiss me,_

_Our love I wish not to hide_

_So I beg of you to always stay true,_

_And I, too, will stay loyal_

_And our love, I know, will last forever,_

_Through every triumph and toil_

We finished, hoarse from reciting with few breaths, and I looked to find tears welling in Aang's eyes.

Chapter 9 Part Two (Aang's POV)

Lilies

I let my happy tears freely flow, and pulled Katara closer, burying my head in her hair, next to her neck, and hugging her, with every molecule of my body screaming in happiness. She returned the hug, and we both sat like that for some minutes, relishing the moment, and our contentedness.

"Thank you," I began, shaking with emotion. "I know that no material thing can every really show our feelings fully, but…. that's the nicest thing anybody's ever done for me. It… really means something." She rested her head on my shoulder, and as she lightly kissed my cheek, I felt the welcome wave of ecstasy, that never got old, envelope us both.

"As does your poem to me," she returned. We both smiled at each other, and leaned in for a kiss before getting up, hand in hand, and staring fondly at each other for a few moments. Neither of us blushed at this nowadays. It just felt so real, and perfect. Katara absentmindedly gave the tattoo on my head a little caress with the tips of her fingers, then seemed to have a sudden idea.

"D'you want to go on a walk? It's beautiful today." I took a moment to look around myself. The sun was starting to set, casting its rays over the horizon, light pink and orange merging spectacularly with golden rays that pierced the lavender of the evening sky. Sunbeams shone through the leaves of aspen trees near the riverbank, where the water rushed merrily along, small ripples on the surface refracting the sunlight to brilliantly illuminate a small cloud of dust near the sleeping bags. Birds chirped softly in the distance, and Sokka was off hunting, so, with Toph humming contentedly on Appa's saddle, her face pointed in our direction, obviously "watching" us happily, there would be no spoiling the extra alone time, walking across the serene landscape. I nodded my approval, and, her fingers laced with mine, we walked along the river.

Before we came out of the clearing, I noticed a small patch of lilies growing near the water. Some were curiously quite close to the colour of Katara's eyes. Smiling, I gently stooped picked one, sniffing the soft fragrance before looking at Katara, and carefully pressing the flower between two bits of parchment in my pocket.

Yaaay!! Chapter 9, finally done!!! My second multi-perspective chap. How did you like it?? Please, I'd like tons of reviews so I can know how I did. Was the fluffiness good?? And, considering I'm not a girl, and I'm certainly not gay, how did Katara's poem and her perspective turn out?? Was it "realistic"???? I must know!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Happenings

-1Well, my readers, be ready for an uber-cool chappy. By the way, I would really like reviews on how I do on this chapter, in fact I would like a lot of em'. I need feedback. Of course, there's my first makeout scene in here (hears as hundreds of readers squeal with anticipation), so I need feedback on how I do with it. And remember, it's both Aang and Katara's first makeout (yes, I'm keeping Katara from having ever loved before now, it makes the story at bit more intense and innocent), just Katara has a sort of idea what she's doing, at least, while Aang has no clue, so it's not gonna be slutty or very erotic or anything, just a flustered, confused, first makeout. But, all you fans, don't worry, it'll, uhh _heat up _in later chapters.

Now sit back, relax, grab your reading glasses and a few hot cups of tea or coffee, and prepare for action, a big fight, a makeout, and lots of FLUFF!!! Dum, duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-dum!!

Diclaimer: Gah, do I have to say it? XX Lawyer guy taps briefcase threateningly XX Okay, I don't own Avatar.

AN Uber Cool Avatar Fic: Aang, Katara, and a Plan - 3175436/1/

I have never really acknowledged this fic before, but upon reading recent chapters, and getting caught up on it, it has become one of my new favourites. The plot is simple yet sweet, and, BTW, there are AWESOME makeout scenes with Aang and Katara, especially in Chapter 7, and Chapter 18 has a very sweet, cliffhanger ending. I highly advise you to read it. This author, MyOtherName, who, in fact, is a fluff-loving guy like myself, is becoming one of my favorites, and has a wonderful style.

Chapter 10

Happenings

Section One (Iroh's POV)

Amber Eyes

Zuko sat now with his back to a large, weathered, gnarled old tree trunk, and he was absentmindedly making small needles of flame shoot from under each fingernail, and now began to carve into a small bit of wood using this method, the superheated spikes of flame leaving perfectly blackened lines. His eyes, though one was masked by the horrible scar, the dead flesh, shone out brightly, golden with specks of brown and hazel, and they twinkled coldly like they did when he was thinking deeply. About things good or bad, though, I knew not which. I sighed, and returned to my tea, the steam rising in small spirals from the welcome wooden cup.

Zuko stiffened at the sound of approaching footsteps, and I looked up quickly, spilling tea all over the front of my tunic. The hot liquid stung, and I winced both in pain and at the loss of my tea, but crept to his side and watched the opening to the clearing. A branch rustled, and Aang and Katara walked towards us, hand in hand, a brilliant flush still receding from the Avatar's face, and I guessed that something had happened between them while on their walk. Zuko sat with a perplexed look on his face for a while, then started a bit as the realization hit him, and blushed slightly himself when the Water Tribe girl found him staring at her and the Avatar. I chuckled slightly, and Zuko scowled at his hands as Aang and his beloved sheepishly crept towards the privacy that the sky bison's great bulk provided, when sitting on the opposite side of the monstrous animal. I sighed. Zuko really was caught up in an emotional upheaval at the time. He had confessed to me, while the pair was gone, that he was still slightly haunted by his past, and the process of giving it up, and I sympathized with him. He was young, and the young do not give up on things as easily as those old can, as they have not lived long enough to know when a goal is past their reach. I still suspected that he was slightly jealous of the young Airbender, and hated himself slightly for it, for Zuko knew that he did not deserve such a relationship as that, at least not with that particular girl, and I think he accept those facts, if at least slightly. I opened my mouth and began to speak to him about it, but a chill breeze blew, and reminded me that I was sopping wet with Jasmine tea. I sat down upon a stump, small white flowers dotting the grass at it's base, and began to dry myself by holding a small flame a few inches from my clothes.

Section Two (Aang's POV)

Something More

XxX Flashback XxX

(I know, it's the first time I've used one of these, I hope I do it well)

I walked slowly between the trees, sunlight filtering between the braches to be caught in small clouds of dust, and send shimmering waves that reached all the way to the ground. The warm, sweet smell of the forest enveloped us. It had always been present since we landed in the spot to camp for a day or so, but here it was at its strongest. The crisp fragrance of pine needles mingled with that sweet scent of deciduous leaves, in the mixed forest, and both of these scents combined with the earthy, wholesome aroma of the loamy soil beneath our feet. I savored the moment thoroughly, Katara's hand laced with mine, experiencing more "alone time" than ever before, on our long walk. I turned my head to look at her, walking by my side, not six inches away. She had let her hair down from it's usual braid, bun, and loops, and had not bothered to put it back up in the excitement of the day. It flowed freely around her shoulders, forming a dark, shining waterfall that seemed to shimmer and fluctuate with each step. Her heavily tanned skin seemed to glow, and the sincere smile accenting her face added to her beauty, while her sea blue eyes sparkled in the wan light. She was, frankly, entrancing. And, hell, the rest of her body was amazing, as well.

I had begun, lately, to notice her beauty more than ever, and felt strange whenever I looked at her. I had asked Sokka what this meant the day before, and received an awkward reply. He seemed really uncomfortable, fidgeting and blinking furiously when he explained the idea of hormones and growing up to me. Really, the only thing I enjoyed out of that conversation was learning why Katara had begun to affect me so.

While lost in my silent reverie, staring at Katara as I remembered, with a shudder, some of the things Sokka had told me, I tripped over a tree root, and since my hand was laced with Katara's, we both fell forward, I on my back, and Katara was spun around to land face down, her head coming to rest somewhere on my collarbone. I panted, as the impact of the fall had messed up my breathing, as Katara pushed herself off my chest, laughing, and kneeled next to me.

"That hurt!" She said it with a playful air. "You were staring at me, your head all twisted to the side and everything." I blushed. Was I that obvious? She must have seen my face and neck redden, for she chuckled slightly, then pulled me up. I was surprised at her strength, with that one tug I was on my feet, and, not ready for the sudden lurch upwards, ended up mere millimeters away from her face, my arms thrown around her chest to catch myself when I was jerked to my feet. Her eyes sparkled again.

I found myself overwhelmed by the now-too-familiar feeling, and coughed slightly. Katara shifted backwards a bit, realizing I was uncomfortable. I was, but the closeness had been, well, exciting. A few finches chirped overhead in the treetops. I stepped closer to Katara. A soft fragrance of lilies, today, emanated from her. She wore a startled expression for a moment, then seemed to realize I had no idea what the hell I was doing, and her expression softened. She did not chuckle at this, probably not wanting to hurt my feelings, and stepped closer to me in turn. The sun was lowering in the sky, and most of the path was thrown into a very soft light, a single beam breaking through the trees to illuminate a large spot on the ground.

I uncertainly took one last step towards her. Our bodies now touched, our faces almost no distance apart. I shuddered with the excitement and anticipation of the moment. She now kindly took the initiative, and threw her arms around my neck, pushing her lips against mine tentatively, and I did the only thing I knew how to, and returned the kiss.

It deepened more quickly than any of our kisses had before. Our heads now tilted slightly as I felt her tongue push for access into my mouth, and I was backed against a tree trunk as our fierce hug became more animated. Katara's tongue now began to roam my mouth as I granted entrance, tracing the sensitive skin at the roof, causing a shudder of pleasure to slowly envelope me. Unsure what to do, I began to explore her mouth with my own tongue, caressing the underside of hers as her hands began to grasp at the shoulders of my tunic now, then move to my middle back and pull me closer just as my own wrapped around her waist. I found my hands roaming Katara's back as her's intoxicatingly slipped under my tunic to softly caress the sides of my chest. We were both red in the face by now, and had by silent agreement moved our escapade to a mossy patch of ground. I was in a daze now, as waves of pleasure mixed disproportionately with happiness racked my body. Katara moaned softly, and began to hungrily kiss my neck now between breaths and attacks on my mouth, her fingers slipping up the back of my head to trace my tattoo as she lay on top of me now, then underneath me, it all interchanging so smoothly it seemed never to happen.

I found my hands now freely roaming around Katara as we switched positions once more, one tangling in her hair and softly supporting her head, holding it off the ground, while the other retuned to her waist to pull her closer, and then, something new happened. My hand, truly, slipped down, and brushed against her butt, which caused another small hiss to escape her, and I quickly retreated, mortified. We both kneeled, hands laced unsurely, and our eyes met, scared at what had unfolded. I silently said sorry with my eyes, and she nodded comfortingly, and pulled me to my feet. I smiled at her now, mollified, and she took my other hand as well. Our clothes were rustled, and a bit of a twig was entwined in Katara's hair.

"That was wonderful," she soothed. I gulped, my senses still reeling, fazed from the experience yet relishing the memory, every detail racing back through my mind. Nodding furiously, I allowed her to lead me back to camp. Dusk was come, dappled light barely illuminating the path. Lightning bugs glowed, cajoling, between the trees. As we came within ten feet of our camp, I stopped to turn to her.

"Thank you."

Section Three (Sokka's POV)

Twilight

I watched warily from the canopy of a large tree, peering through the branches to conceal myself from the pair. They both looked flustered, flushed, even, their clothes in disarray, green stains dotting their clothes and hands every here and there, which looked like they came form a grass or moss. They were hastily smoothing themselves out, huddling behind its bulk

and splashed cold water onto their faces from our small basin as the sun sent its last rays out over the horizon. I growled. It looked surely like they had been rolling around somewhere in the woods while on their long walk. I saw that Aang's arm was slung around Katara's shoulder, and that they walked about now with a new air, more confident yet unsure at the same time. Aang spoke, his voice slightly raspy, and I ground my teeth.

"Wow, that was, err, well…" He trailed off sheepishly.

"Amazing?" Katara offered.

"Yeah. It was. But it's all so new and happened so fast, and, I still feel horrible about what happened…"

I stiffened, and Katara seemed to contemplate his words for a moment, her expression turning curious for a moment before becoming comforting.

"It's okay. We're both new to all of this, and we just need to keep our boundaries for a while. Really, it's okay, I know you'd never purposefully disrespect me."

I was ready to jump down on the Airbender from above. They hugged now, and then kissed, it deepening slightly within seconds. I turned and saw Zuko and Toph, being trailed by Iroh, walking towards Appa and our campfire. I wanted so badly to slap that airhead for what it sounded like he did, but I knew Katara would rage at me, and, deep down, I didn't want to embarrass them or ruin their moment. I had come to accept their relationship, but I would have to pull them aside later and ascertain what had happened. I jumped down, nearly spraining my ankle, to greet the rest of the crew and stop them at the fire, to assure my little sister some quite. Hell, if she was going to be, well, rolling around with ANYBODY, it better damn well be Aang. I just hoped that whatever had happened wasn't too serious, and that Aang wasn't abusing her. Toph made it to the fire and plumped down onto a stump next to it, and lazily stretched out her legs to warm the grimy soles of her feet. I saw Iroh cringe at the matted filth, and Zuko halfheartedly suppress a snigger. Toph turned one eye to face Zuko, and even though it meant naught, as she was blind, he still quailed slightly, and I now laughed as Toph slowly opened her mouth.

"Where'r Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen?" she drawled. I began to respond, then realized I really had no excuse for their absence, as I knew Iroh and Zuko had seen them return to camp. I was saved at the moment, though, as the pair emerged form behind the bison, clean and unruffled, and I guessed that they had ended their moment to freshen themselves up. I sighed.

"Right here," Aang said. He seemed distinctly happy about something. Iroh nodded knowingly, and Toph wore a churlish grin on her face as Zuko simply stared at his hands, every now and then glancing from Katara to Aang uncertainly. I grinned halfheartedly, too. My sister and best friend, I hated to admit, were growing up. I was happy that they had chosen each other, though, over countless others. They deserved the best, they both did, and the only thing to console me in my confusion over all the goings-on, was that they both got it. Katara seemed to sense my unrest, and smiled soothingly, and shook her head ever so slightly, and I understood that it was okay. She kneeled by the fire now, Aang's hand still laced in hers, and he looked up and blushed momentarily, as we were all staring at the duo, waiting for the right moment to speak. Aang shrugged, flashing his childish smile, and we all broke out laughing. As the sun finally gave in and slipped beneath the horizon, we all sat about the fire, the scent of grilled brook trout swirling enticingly form the pan Katara handled, and watched as she and Aang bent still over the fire, silently preparing our meal, one hand of each still laced with the other's. We ate in contented silence for a while, then small talk began to spread throughout the group.

The fire had died to a small blaze of hot coals, and we sat, huddled together, as Iroh set up more logs then lit them with a blast of fire from his clenched right hand. The moon shone brightly above us, never once veiled by cloud. Aang and Katara seemed more at ease than they ever had before on our travels, and I realized, bracingly, that they were still having great weights lifted from their shoulders, yet still hung onto each other dearly for support through the others. Momo lay curled on Appa's massive forehead, and I, along with Toph, Iroh, and Zuko, sat on one side of the fire. On the other, silhouetted by darkness, Aang had slung his arm around Katara once more, and they held each other in soundless embrace. I felt a single tear slide from the corner of one eye, then cursed softly and wiped it away, not wanting Toph or Zuko to see, but then, as I turned, I realized that Toph had a contented smile plastered on her face, and was crying happily, too. Iroh and Zuko sat side by side, both grinning as well, and I saw Zuko's expression soften even more as Iroh lightly hugged him, and he did not pull away as usual. I smiled.

The fire finally sputtered out, and we all grudgingly got up form the happy sight, and made for our tents. Katara and Aang slowly got up, and slowly made for the tent that they had come to share in the past few days. It had taken me many hours of internal turmoil to accept that nothing was going on in there besides a few kisses and contented slumber.

There ya' go!!! Chapter 10!! Finally!! I really hope you guys liked it. And please, I need lots of reviews to know how I did, so PLEASE hit that button. How was the makeout?? Remember, this was a first for them both ( I know some of you are hating me for making this Katara's first as well, but that's the way I wanted it.) Please tell me in your reviews. And, don't worry, my readers, things will, uh, _heat up_ in later chapters, don't worry, the pair just isn't quite ready for it. Yet. How was the ending???? I hope it was good enough. Everybody in character??? I hope so. Now, shoo and review!!!!!

Hint for Chappy 11: One word: necklace. (If you have a brainstem, you just went "Aww", I know it. If for some insane reason you don't get the little hint, email me.)


	13. Betrothal

Hello, everybody!!! Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, but, greedy me, I need MORE!!! PLEASE!!!! Thank you.

Disclaimer: Sadly, my good fellows, I do not own Avatar.

(Comments Written before finale)

On the subject of the "Zutara moment" in the season finale:

Zutarans, who cares if she heals his scar?? NO love AT ALL is involved, she's just healing him out of humanity, sadness for another human being. Just like she never fully forgave Jet, Katara's hurts caused by Zuko are too much to just throw away. SHE DOES NOT LOVE HIM!! And about the Guru saying "If you leave now, you won't be able to go into the Avatar State at all" or whatever in the preview for the season finale, they're just messing with us, just like they are with the "Zutara" freezeframe. If worst comes to worst, Aang will just fight Ozai normally, he loves Katara WAY too much to just give up on her. Believe me, the little guy will find a way. I, personally, believe that Katara will **_at least _**contemplate him before his next chance to confess, her interest being sparked, possibly, from Zuko getting "fresh" with her, or something. But enough of my melancholy-ness. ONWARD!!!! EDIT: I heard that in the third trailer, one I saw on YouTube but that didn't have much sound, Aang tells Katara he has to give her up!! NOOOOOOO!!! HE MUST CHANGE HIS MIND!! sobs uncontrollably Okay, get it together old boy. It's not like it's the end of the world, is it?? Who cares if Aang give-giv-……. AHHHHHH!!! cries I can't deny it, this SUCKS!!! He CAN'T just GIVE UP on her like that. He loves her so much, then he'll just throw it all away!! NOO!! IT CAN'T BE!!! HE MUST TURN AROUND AND JUST SCREW THE WHOLE "BEST AVATAR" THING!!! HE NEEDS HER, and, from what it looked like… she needs him, too. HE MUST CHANGE HIS MIND!! C'mon, Aang, this is the chance of a LIFETIME, to be with a girl as great as Katara. Don't throw it away, little guy. You worked hard, you deserve it, and you CAN'T JUST GIVE UP!!

Gah, you know what I just realized?? It's that, last chapter, Sokka was spying on our lovely couple from Appa's back. I HAVEN'T EEN BROUGHT APPA BACK INTO THE STORY YET!!!!! AANG WAS "MISSING" HIM IN CHAPPY 1! AND, WTF!!! I did it in Chapter 3, too!!! Now, where else have I screwed this thing up?? searches Gah, I really screwed this up. I have to end it soon before I'm forced to somehow bring Appa back, which would be very hard to do without going into recent episodes, which I really don't want to do. SO, I'll make this my last chapter. And I'll try to make it good. I hope it is. When it's done, I'll revert to writing 4 chapter and 6 chapter stories, and oneshots and poems. I'm better at those.

Chapter 11

Betrothal

Part One (Toph's POV)

Wonder

I arose, groggily blinking away the hardened saliva that nearly crusted my eyes shut. It was eerily silent inside my small earth tent, and the muggy air was stifling. With a small flick of my wrist, I lowered the sandstone walls, and felt the brilliant sunlight tickle my bared forearms and legs. I pulled my green and tan frock on, and quickly wrestled my flyaway hair under its baubled hairband before scanning the camp for other signs of life.

Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen were busied over the breakfast fire, while Iroh pored over a map spread out on an old stump. We were due to break camp that day, and Iroh, who was, unlike Sokka, wise enough not to trust his instincts, even though they were probably all right, had, by unspoken consent, become group navigator. Sokka contentedly snored, and I could hear a trickle of drool still streaming its way lazily out the corner of his open mouth, and down his neck, to drip onto the bundle he used as a pillow. He disgusted even ME, sometimes. I yawned widely to announce my presence. Iroh started, apparently engrossed in his planning, then, realizing who had made the noise, gave me a wry smile. I grinned back, because I, too, had noticed that the lovebirds were too wound up in each other to notice my arrival. So, I promptly Bended myself an earthen stool by the fire, and settled down to listen in on the conversation. Aang now stood up from where he had been kneeling, cracking nuts for his own, meat-free meal, and took a step towards Katara, approaching her from the other side. I perked up, as did Iroh.

"And then, after the war, what… do you plan on doing? Where will you go? Aang?" Katara spun around to find that he wasn't where he last was. Just as she had opened her mouth, apparently to call his name, Aang, having crept to her opposite side, scooped her into his arms, spun her around, and planted a kiss on her lips, all in one quick motion. She gave a half-laugh, half-scream of mirth as she swung back to the ground, and playfully slapped his arm as he brought his lips to hers once more, and held there for a few seconds. When they broke apart, they gazed at each other for a moment, before both breaking out into raucous peals of laughter.

"You're quite an old-fashioned romantic, aren't you?"

"Is that bad?"

"No, actually, I find it quite attractive."

I felt Aang's heartbeat speed up in spite of himself, as he apparently blushed for a moment. The two moved even closer together.

"Well then, that makes two of us. And you're still the prettiest thing I've ever seen."

Katara stopped for a second, apparently as she recognized the weak joke and more pronounced compliment behind the truthful line, and giggled.

"You're not too shabby yourself. Your eyes are beautiful. And your arms and calves…" Aang's heart seemed now to skip a beat as she commented on his recently greatened musculature. I imagine he was as red as he could possibly get. Earthbending was a good workout, truthfully. "Did you really think you were the only one who went all googlie-eyed at the other?"

The Avatar smiled now, in delight, I guess, and commented.

"Especially when we practiced Waterbending together. I always thought I sometimes caught you staring back…. Katara?"

"Hmm?" She scooted even closer and slipped her arms around his neck, and seemed to take in each breath slowly, savoring the scent, as if she could simply breathe him and keep him with her wherever she went.

"There's something I've been wanting to give you. I've.. been working on it for a while now, and wanted a good time to present it." Katara stepped back, ready to happily accept another hair ornament.

"What is it?"

Aang pulled the object out of his sash with a flourish. Beside me, Iroh gave a soft gasp.

Part Two (Sokka's POV)

Presentation

I awoke sharply just as Aang pulled the thing out, and it was about one half of a second before I recognized it for what it was. A betrothal necklace. I gaped, struggling out of my bag, jumped to my feet, and walked to sit, open-mouthed, next to Iroh on the stump. Zuko was watching from a tree to the left of the fire, eyes wide with wonder. He probably had no clue about the Water Tribe's customs, though his uncle did.

The ribbon, tapering slightly where it touched the pendant, shone softly as if it were made of the finest silk, a midnight blue, yet rustled not as it brushed against itself, reminding of velvet. Sable lines ran a few millimeters from the sides, down the length of the work, to meet, and cross over each other, before disappearing beneath the pendant. The clasp was made of two pieces of twisted silver, tipped by mother-of-pearl, that, when crossed over each other, held the two ends of the band in place.

The main stone was carved delicately from a piece of dark aquamarine jade, that had veins of blue and pearlescent white running throughout it, making it look like marble. The cavities filled with a silver filigree, entwining Water Tribe and Air Nomad insignias were delicately carved into the upper three-fourths of the stone, to curve downwards in small flourishes, leaving a small area left near the bottom.

Here, gracefully scripted in some blue medium, read: 為您, 我親, 我只. _For you, my love, my only_.

Part Three (Katara's POV)

Acceptation

Before the necklace had even stopped its swinging from its abrupt disclosement, I found myself at once enraptured by it, and the beauty of the thing. But this lasted for a mere second, and as I looked up, my eyes shining, I suppose, Aang's longing expression slid off of his face immediately, to be replaced by one of joy, and within a second we were entangled in each others' arms. I pulled back slightly, his cheek brushing my own, to gaze into his face.

"Yes," was my simple reply. His face lit up once again, and we embraced once more. As his head nuzzled into my hair, and we held on tightly, for a few moments, the welcome feeling of warmth surged back through me with renewed strength. But it was… different, somehow, this time. It had ALWAYS been welcome before, the lightheadedness, the surge of emotion, the bubbling warmth, the want to retain the feeling for evermore had always been present.

But this time, something new mixed with the other emotions, ever swirling, noticed yet not so, in the background. I felt contented, more so than I had ever before with Aang, to know that we would definitely be together, forever. The final battle was nothing. We could brave it and win…. for this.

I noticed not that he had shifted slightly, as I was still caught up in the embrace, but his face was now directly in front of mine. He came into focus through the blur of euphoria, and I had barely time to react before he kissed me more assuredly than ever before, and I followed the gesture, lifted off my feet in my happiness to dance dizzyingly in the moment, then finally melt into his arms.

Part Four (Aang's POV)

Confirmation

The kiss seemed to last forever, as did most of our moments, but it finally ebbed away, and I was left to gaze happily into her face, and still savour the contact.

"I take that as a 'yes'?"

She looked up from her position on my shoulder, and such undiluted joy radiated from the look she gave me, that I immediately felt a second rush, and felt teary as I hugged her firmly once more.

"Definitely."

I smiled softly as she gently took her mother's necklace, and undid the clasp, to tenderly lay it into a small box she took from her robes. I waited for a moment, unsure what to do, as Katara didn't often enjoy things being done for her, but she gave a soft cough, and I reddened as I took my gift, and moved behind her, to softly brush back her hair. I slid the two ends of ribbon around her neck, did the clasp, and turned back to face her.

Katara's face shone as she gently fingered the pendant, and I smiled back for a moment.

"You don't have to wear it all the time, I know your mother's necklace is really special to you."

"No more than this. Maybe less. Thank you." All this came out quietly, but quite fondly. "Have I said how much I love you yet today?"

"We're both a bit overdue." I grinned. "I'm just glad that I know what I can look forward too, and that you know, as well. Life's going to be wonderful together. I'm… glad you said yes. And I love you too. More than you'll ever know."

"And I you. But I think I know, just now, from what you gave me." I grinned even wider, and settled into another hug, content in all aspects. Everyday life was no more than a slight annoyance, all my duties, mere trifles, as long as I was with her.

Yaayy! DONE!! Next time I write, I'll have to keep track of things, and actually make a storyline, so I don't' screw up again. Well, how was this final chapter?? II hope you liked it, and my description of the necklace. On subject of the finale:

GAHHH!!!!! Zuko's such a JERK!!!! I mean, the only good things that happened that episode were that Aang didn't die, and Zutara CRASHED AND BURNED!!! ZUTARA IS DEAD!!! But Zuko's treachery really got me mad, as well as the fact that we'll have to wait till March for Kataang to FINALLY happen, as it HAS to now. I hope the very next thing Aang says, when he wakes up, is to tell Katara how he feels, and that she feels the same way. I just hope the Nick people won't make us wait till the final episode. We need a treat every now and then!!!


End file.
